FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to the manufacture of polysilicon fuses in semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a method of forming closely pitched polysilicon fuses which allows the density of fuses to be increased without the risk of damaging adjacent fuses when a fuse is blown.